Princess Evangile: Naruto Style
by Silverwolf3351
Summary: I don't have a summary, they are so hard to come up with. So please just read this. All my stories ratings will be M because I don't know how to rate things.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I repeat DO NOT own Princess Evangile and Naruto in any way.**

 **This is actually my first fanfiction but I didn't have the time to put this story up.( Or I was being really lazy...) I was inspired to write this fanfic. when watching Lost Pause.( Don't judge he's funny :P) They don't have a crossover for this game so yeah, I did it regular with Naruto...**

 **Key:**

Person Talking: " Hello, I'm..."

Person's thoughts: ' What the hell was that?!'

Sound effects: *sigh*

Writing on paper/sign: ' Dear, ...'

 **Anyways to the Story.**

 **Prologue**

*Whew* I breathed in my hands, it's pretty cold tonight... School was starting soon, my wallet is basically empty, and I barely had any where to go.

"Hhhhuuuu" I sighed, My name is Naruto Uzumaki... My story starts yesterday.

* * *

" Uh, I'm tired." I just finished my part-time jobs and returned to my run down apartment, my apartment had cracks all over it and was rusty with broken windows with cracks in it... It might not look like much but it was home. At my apartment there was nothing to do but, just read books or train like usual. I was back in my home town for the first time in a year. I thought about calling my 'friends' to do some karaoke... But I don't think I should see them, I was broke anyways. The apartment I was living in with my 'godfather' didn't require finder's fee or security deposit, but we had to pay the first 3 months' rent in advance. This took what little savings I had. But when we left with just the clothes on our back, saved lots money. *sigh* But no matter how much money you save, it costs money to start fresh.

I have always been poor, but now I was almost penniless. I had just started my job, and I don't get paid util the 20th of next month... What could I do until then? I started to think about what I could do until then. But decided to go to bed. Because I had so many part-time jobs I barley got any sleep. Though I take care of myself enough to not get sick, I also train to be in fit. I went up the rusty stairs, it felt like they might break and fall with each step. The old pervert and I were holed up in a room on the second floor. Our room was small barely big enough to hold 4 people in the room without being cramped there. The doors were old and rusted, with cracks along the sides it could barely open and shut properly. We had a small light hanging on the ceiling, with a string to turn it on and off. we had a few small blue tatami mats scattered around the floor. And a small table to eat off of. A porch to walk out and do my laundry. " I'm home... guess he's not here. Mob guys must of been back..." The old pervert spent most of his time lazing around the house or running away from loan sharks. In the past I'd always told him to get a job. But he'd give a strange little smile and say... " Sorry, Naruto. I've never carried any thing heavier than chopsticks before." He was really hopeless. " Hmmm...?" I turned on the light. There was a scrap of paper and an envelope on the table. I checked the paper. It was the old pervert's handwriting written on a dollar store memo paper. It said ' I'm tired of this lifestyle. I'm going on a trip' ... "of course." *sigh* I let out a sigh, and threw it in trash. I didn't feel sad like when my godmother left. I felt relieved, happy.

I looked around the room and saw that his few belongings (Porn what ever that was) were gone. The old pervert really did leave me. In any case he had never contributed to our living expenses. Him gone wasn't an issue; it made things easier. " what's this" I picked up the enveloped and opened it, inside were 2 sheets of paper. There was something written on them, he kept it separate from the memo, I wonder why.

It said, 'By the way, regarding the money we owe...' "... 'We' owe? It's all yours..." It continued, 'I'm taking this opportunity to have them transferred to your name.' "...What?" It continued, 'The papers in the envelope are my contract with the Goons.' I took your thumb print while you were drugged and sleeping, Tee-Hee.' 'You slept so quietly, Naruto. Your jobs must really tire you out.' It finished 'Try not to work yourself too hard. You need to take better care of yourself from now on. - Your Godfather, Jiraiya.' "..." I crumbled up the paper in my hand. *sigh* " That bastard..." A year ago, we left the town I had lived in most of my life, Tsurugigaoka. Our family life had been falling apart as long as I could remember. All because the old pervert was a deadbeat. My godmother had given up on him long ago, but didn't want to leave him until I reached a certain point in my life.

Then on the evening of my 10th birth, she brought me to the park, and said...

 **xxxxxxxxxxx SMALL FLASHBACK xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I wanted to wait until you were 10 years old." She stated. "For what?" I asked. "For my divorce. Do you know what divorce means?" She asked. I nodded my head. "By the time you're ten years old, you know a bit of how things work. Wanted you to know that leaving your Godfather was something I had to do.' She said. "..." I said nothing.' "I know you think that I'm just making excuses. but..." She trailed off. "No your not" I shook my head. Even though I was a kid. I understood that my godparents couldn't together anymore. "I see. Thank you. you're a kind boy, Naruto." In the cold light of the street lamps, it seemed she was smiling for the first time. "Now, Naruto, I'm sorry you don't have time to say goodbye to you friends, but we have to leave immediately." She said urgently. "Now?" I asked confused. "Yes. If I spoke to your godfather about it, I know he would stop us. He has a way of bringing others around to his way of thinking." She said shaking her head. "He has a genius way of talking his way around people. I don't ever want to talk to him again." "I signed the divorce papers and left them there."

"I'm not going to tell him where we're going." She continued, "You can occasionally visit him after you've grown up. But for now, we have to make a clean break." she explained. "..." I said nothing. "Now let's go. I've been packing our luggage slowly over time. We can leave before he gets home." She said a bit happy. "...I can't go." I said finally. "What?" Her opened wide as she looked at me. To her it was like her godson was speaking an alien language.

" I want to go... But I don't want to just leave the old pervert. He might die of starvation or blood loss **( AN: You get it because, he's a pervert and... I'll just shut up.)**..." I explained trying to lighten the mood with a small joke and a chuckle. I knew my godmother would be fine on her own. But the old pervert wouldn't, he was helpless. My godmother was upset and decided to cancel that's day's flight. She tried to convince me but in the end she gave up. "...Very well." She left the house alone, promising to stay in contact. But before she left she gave me her prized possesion a beautiful blue crystal necklace, with a black string to hold it. I could still see the image of her walking into the rainy night.

 **xxxxxxxxx SMALL FLASHBACK END xxxxxxxxxxx**

" She was right..." Sighing I looked at the crumpled paper ball in my hand. The pervert would have done this way whether I've been here or not. I knew how things worked " What am I going to do with this?" My thumbprint was on the loan. The intrest rate was 30% every 10 days. " Hmmm... 30%" This paper had no legal merit, but logic wasn't going to please those two. The old pervert's one redeeming feature was what my godmother once called his 'genius way of talking around people.' He managed to hold off the most fearsome loan sharks with the most laid-back manner possible. Until a year ago, we managed to keep up, but then the depts got too big, and the old pervert broke under pressure. And then we ran away. ' ... I should have stayed in Tsurugigaoka.'

I had just graduated from my school. That might of influenced me to this. I knew the loan sharks hadn't given up, the local mafia came. ' How badly in dept did you get?' I asked him, but he just gave that little smile and shook his head. 'The creditors must've trasfered the loan to them.' The old pervert's skill as a hustler made the situation even worse. The creditors had sold his loan to the mafia. Their way on collecting our dept was completely different. The old pervert tried to buy us more time, but in the end he only got us a year. And now we're back at Tsurugigaoka. ' It's really good to be home.' The pervert said. I had just finish my first year at school, so it was a good time to transfer. The problem was that he never earned any money so the loan wasn't going away. A new creditor will be calling soon, that was 'the Goons.' " I knew it would end like this..." I always was ready to abandon that old pervert. ' What I am going to do?' In the past, If those loan sharks or mobs approached me, I'll point them in his direction. But sometimes they'd gone after me and I'd kicked their asses. 'I have to deal with this alone again...' "... What do I do?" I sat down on a tatami mat and leaned my back against the wall behind me, I let out a sigh.*sigh* I had to leave, but I had already used all my money on rent.

BANG BANG BANG... There was a rapid loud knocking at the front door. " Hey, you! We know you're in there! C'mon! Get out here!" I thought I could pretend I wasn't home, but the door was so thin, they could easily break it down. I could knock them out but- " Hey you come out here right now, or we'll break down this door!" Every kick he sent to the door weakened it. I quickly, but quietly moved to the end of the room. I opened the closet door and went inside, above me there was a loose ceiling board. I opened it and slipped through with out a sound, I crawled through and up to the roof where I jumped of the edge and landed skillfully. ' I guess life on the streets really helped...' I quietly ran off of the property.

* * *

" HEY!... Hmmmmm?" The Goon said. This man had blonde hair that was gelled back, with mean dark brown eyes. And he wore an expsenive looking white jacket that was open with a pink under shirt and white pants. " Hey Boss, I guess he wasn't pretending not to be at home." "..." The Boss was wearing something that looked like a black and brown kimono. He had small black eyes, with long gray hair running down his back and a gray beard. He said nothing. The Goon continued " Not in the closet, either. Damn... Did that brat go off to play somewhere despite being broke?" " Hey, look, Kiyoshi." The Boss said. " Hmm?" " That bastard left a note behind." He said picking up the piece of paper. " A note?" He asked.

...

" The bastard's done for. He sold his kid to the loan sharks." He said, slightly angry. He might have been a loan shark, he wouldn't do this to family. " He didn't just sell his kid, he sold his soul." " ...Think you're right." Kiyoshi said.

* * *

 **Whooo... I'm so tired from writing that. I might not be able to update much, because I'm limited by my parents to 1 hr. a day on electronics. That means T.V, computers, laptops, phones, anything that runs by electricity. My grammer and spelling isn't good, but I'll try my best.**

 **Soooo... Don't forget to review and criticism is welcomed, for I need to get better.**

 **BYE - Silverwolf3351**


End file.
